


Insane

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [422]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crazy John Winchester, Dark, Gen, Serial Killer John, Serial Killer John Winchester, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after Crazy (415) and The Evil Out There (417)<br/>I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Crazy (415) and The Evil Out There (417)  
> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

John grumbled softly to himself as he got in a different car and drove away from where Dean and the Impala was.

He had been searching for this damned yellow-eyed demon for so long….planning on killing it for so long….with years and years of people calling him insane….Bobby….Jim….every single other person who John thought was his friend, calling him insane, saying he needed help.

Sam called him crazy too. His own son calling him insane, and had left for college. For a ‘normal’ life. Like anything in this world was normal.

Dean stayed though. But one night, Dean had called up Sam, partly drunk, and the two had talked.

Apparently Dean had stayed to keep an eye on John, and John grew upset. He knew this thing was dangerous. Knew that the demon was, but Dean wasn’t even believing him now. And John was at his wits end trying to find the yellow eyed demon.

Those eyes haunted John’s nightmares. Would until John found the blasted demon, and killed him.

So John left Dean, with food, some money, and the Impala, and went off looking for the thing that killed Mary. He would know it when he found. Yellow eyes like the flames of the fire.


End file.
